For Love
by aminteitha
Summary: Bon bah ma première ff, je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés, on va dire que c'est une jolie romance RWxHG


Ron ! cria Hermione à la vue de son ami qui tombait.

Tout se déroulait bien, Hermione, comme à son habitude n'aimait pas trop voir Harry et Ron sur leur balai, et n'avait qu'une hate lors des matchs de quidditch, c'est qu'ils finissent ! Mais ce match ne s'était pas dérouler comme prévu. Tout les joueurs de Gryffondor avaient fait une entrée triomphale, et Hermione cru défaillir lorsque Ron lui adressa un clin d'œil, il était si beau dans son habit de quidditch et avait une telle présence sur son balai.

Le match débutait, et les Serpentard étaient, comme à leur habitude, tricheurs et violents. Après 10 minutes de jeu, cette brute de Gregory Goyle avait abbatu Angelina Johnson en lui renvoyant un cognard en pleine figure. Et Lee Jordan avait encore crier son mécontentement contre les Serpentard, mais le professeur McGonagall l'avait quelques peu calmer.

Puis ce fût le drame, Ron qui était au but, voyant arriver Flint avait contre-attaquer, mais Vincent Crabbe prit le rouquin en traitre et lui envoya un cognard sur le côté, le vieux bross dur de Ron se brisa, et le rouquin fit une chute de 10 mètres. Tout les supporters de Gryffondor poussèrent un cri d'horreur et une voix féminine se distingua parmi la foule, celle d'Hermione.

Madame Bibine se précipita à terre pour aller voir le gardien gisant sur le sol. Plusieurs personnes la suivirent, Hermione descendu quatre à quatreles marches des gradins et se précipita sur le terrain. Madame Pomfresh, déjà présente lui demanda de ne pas les suivre, de retourner avec les autres. Mais comme à son habitude, Hermione n'allait pas laisser seul son ami, et suiva le groupe vers l'infirmerie. De son côté Harry ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est gagner ce match pour son meilleur ami ! Il se résigna donc à attraper le vif d'or avant ce sale rat de Malefoy !

Déposez le là ! Doucement ! cria l'infirmière affolée.

Vous pouvez faire quelque chose madame Pomfresh ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

Bien sûr mais tout dépendera de lui, il a fait une grosse chute miss Granger !

Est ce que je peux rester à ces côtés ?

Je suis désolée mais la réponse et …

Voyons Pompom, laissez cette jeune fille près de son ami, dit une voix entrant dans l'infirmerie

C'était Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Il regarda Ron par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune d'un œil critique, puis sourrit à Hermione dans l'espoir de la réconforter.

Miss Granger vous pourrez rester près de votre ami aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiter, j'en parlerai à votre Professeur.

Merci Professeur

C'est vous qui voyez après tout, répondit Madame Pomfresh, qui n'était pas d'accord avec le choix du vieil homme.

Hermione resta auprès de Ron tout l'après midi.

'mione ?

umm..

tu devrais rentrer au dortoir, ce serait mieu, tu ne vas pas ontinuer à dormir ici

Si Harry ! Je resterai jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ! Et je ne partirai pas avant ! cria Hermione en se levant.

Très bien, mais descend au moins pour manger.. tenta Harry désespéré de la voir ainsi.

Je n'ai pas faim.

Bon je demanderai à Dobby de te monter quelque chose. Bonne nuit 'mione. Ne t'inquiète pas Ron est robuste il va s'en sortir.

Il prit sa meillere ami par les épuale, inclina sa tête et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis il disparu dans les profondeur des couloirs du château.

Hermione se rassit sur la chaise près du lit de Ron, toujours dans un sommeil profond.

Elle prit la main du bléssé, dans les siennes et la porta à sa joue

Ne me quitte pas, surtout pas ! Jamais ! dit elle à son ami

Puis elle posa sa tête sur lui et ferma les yeux en lui murmurant « Je t'aime.. »

Deux jours passèrent sans que Ron se réveille, Harry était très inquiet, elle ne mangeait pratiquement rien et avait perdu son jolie teint de poupée de porcelaine. Ses magnifique yeux noisette pétillant, étaient vide et rouge à force de pleurer. Plus Harry tentait de la consoler, plus son chagrin augmentait. Le troisième soir après qu'Harry est laissé la jeune femme seule à l'infirmerie, celle-ci fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta à une fenêtre et regarda le ciel étoilé dehors. Puis, comme pour se rassurer, elle parla à haute voix.

Non Ron tu sais très bien que si tu ajoute des écaille de dragon, ta potion ne servira plus à voler, mais à être scotcher au sol ! dit elle en riant

Evidemment Miss je sais tout mieux que tout le monde ne se trompe jamais elle ! Elle n'a peur de rien ! dit elle en immitant la voix du jeune homme

Tu te trompes ! encore une fois d'ailleurs ! J'ai peur, peur de te perdre, de perdre Harry, de tous vous perdre ..

Alors qu 'elle parlait, Ron ouvrit faiblement les yeux et regarda ce qui l'entoura. Lorsqu'il vu Hermione, qui lui tournait le dos, il ne dit rien mais écouta ce qu'elle disait.

Tu sais Ron, je.. enfin je n'ai jamais était aussi ataché à quelqu'un auparavant,bien sûr je suis ataché à toutes les personnes que j'aime ! Mais avec toi… c'est différent, je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi Ron !

Ron se leva sans faire un bruit et s'avança lentement de celle qui lui paralit.

En fait je crois savoir ce que je ressens au fond de moi, je crois même que ça fait longtemps que je le sais, seulement … et si toi tu n'éprouvais pas les mêmes choses ? Je ne voudrais pas être ridicule, surtout pas devant toi ! Je … enfin voilà Ron je.. t'aime … plus que tout, plus que n'importe qui, et je t'interdit de me quitter !

Ron qui était arrivé à quelques centimètres d'elle la prit par la taille et l'enlaca par derrière. Cette dernière sursauta et vit le reflet de son rouquin dans la fenêtre. Affolée, par ce qu'elle venait de dire elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire mais il fut plus rapide et ajouta :

Je t'aime aussi Hermie, plus que n'importe qui

Tu .. tu .. quoi ?

Je t'aime et ça depuis longtemps déjà !

Il la retourna et elle se retrouva face à lui. Les bras du rouquin, toujours entourés autour de la taille de la jeune femme se ressérèrent un peut. Elle enroulla ses bras autour du cou de Ron. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux et Ron baissa un peu sa tête en direction de celle qu'il aimait, elle se mit sur la pinte des pieds et leur lèvres se touchèrent, ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Puis Herione remit ses pieds sur terre, et Ron remonta sa tête. Toujours scotché l'un à l'autre, ils ne détachèrent pas leur regards et recommencèrent à s'embrasser plus passionement cette fois-ci. Ils continuèrent toute la nuit et se jurèrent de ne jamais se quitter.

Voilà j'espère que ma première fanfiction vous aura plu, laisser moi des review, merci 


End file.
